I Believe in A Thing Called Love
by gingasawus
Summary: Imagine if the twilight series happened but Edward ended up with Angela instead? and afterwards they ran out of time in Forks, they moved to Denali to be with Tanya and her coven? What if Rosalie met our favourite little brunette? Sounds cool? read on...


**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey everybody, thought I would give a go at the supernatural world. The pairings are as follows. Rosalie/Bella, Edward/Angela, Alice/Jasper, Emmet/Kate, Esme/Carlisle Victoria/Irina. This chapter pretty much sums up what happened before the Cullens moved to Denali. Just a heads up Rhiann is essentially Reneesme but obviously she can't be because she isn't Charlie and Renee's grandchild and yeah. So hope no one has a problem with that... Oh and she's with Leah not Jacob coz I don't like him. Bella isn't a Vampire by the way but I'll explain more as the story goes on. Be warned I am gonna write long ass chapters for this, because I cba finding a place to break it off earlier ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obvs otherwise it would be a hell of a lot different.  
****Chapter One**

**Angela's POV**

I lay in the cottage in Forks, I curled into Edward and sighed deeply. Everything had calmed down after the Volturi visiting about Rhiann. She was never a threat to our kind and we found out a lot of people are loyal to Carlisle and Esme. But now unfortunately we had stayed too long in Forks. Victoria had never come back after we let her go. Edward realised that James was never her mate she was manipulated into thinking so. She was now around the place and still kept in touch with Laurent who was in Denali with Tanya and her coven. He left them shortly after though, in search of his mate. She had converted to our diet. Doesn't mean we hated her any less. But Carlisle and Esme convinced us all to give her a chance, Rosalie was the most bothered about her release. The redhead had taunted about her past and revealed that Rosalie was in fact gay and her and Emmet were just friends. She explained thereafter that she thought we wouldn't except her and therefore only Emmet knew. We never knew how Victoria found out, but she hasn't bothered us yet so we were safe. The Volturi had promised to leave us be on the condition we keep a low profile. We agreed and they left with no more issues.

The wolves posed no threat to us after a young shifter named Leah imprinted on Rhiann. They were now best friends at the moment but with Rhiann growing everyday their relationship was blooming she was now at the appearance of a 19 year old. Much like the rest of us. Leah had asked mine and Edwards permission to date her, she new fair well the traditions of Edward's time. We gladly excepted. So now the option was to move to Denali, Tanya had offered us all a place within their coven. We would have to go to school still but now Tanya and Kate would be joining us. Irina refused and Eleazar and Carmen would play parent figures alongside Carlisle and Esme.

It would definitely be interesting. Emmet was already ahead of us in Denali after finding a mate in Kate. She had the ability to electrocute people. So between me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rhiann and Kate we had a fair amount of powers between us. Tanya had sent word saying they had two new members in their coven and they were both excited to meet us. I assured her we were the same. The only issue we had was that Alice couldn't 'see' them with her powers. They were both a blank spot in her vision she could see all of us. So they house was all packed and we all climbed into our various cars and drove off. Denali here we come.

**Bella's POV**

I love Denali. Carmen and Eleazar were out hunting, Irina and Laurent had gone to France leaving me and Tanya, Kate had taken Emmet out doing god knows what. I shuddered at the thought. Emmett was still unaware of my presence. Vampires are much like humans in the fact of that they fear what they do not know. Irina was due back tonight, she had been travelling recently.

I lay in bed next to Victoria, my most recent conquest. She had an evil streak, that much was obvious but she used to travel with Laurent. She had changed her diet and decided to stay with us for a while. She was deep in thought as her brow furrowed and her eyes were glazed over, her fiery red hair circled her head as it fanned out on the pillow. I didn't feel anything for this woman, for we both knew that our true mates were out in the world somewhere. As the hours passed I got rather hungry, the only trouble was my diet. I live off Vampire venom, I only needed to feed monthly unless I use my powers extensively, but I'll get to them later.

"V?" I always hated to ask this of my new family and lover, but they regenerate their venom anyway.  
"Yeah?" She turned onto her side to face me and gold eyes met my dark blue orbs. I have no iris or pupil, My eyes are just all blue, but apparently they turn black in time where I feel emotions to a big extent. At this point they were almost black. Her eyes widened and she sighed.  
"You're hungry aren't you?" I nodded in response and she sighed. She put a robe on and walked out the door. I had no idea where she left but I was sure I would be feeding soon. I was deep in contemplation about the new family members I would have. I almost didn't hear the two sets of footsteps returning to the room. I threw a top over me and a pair of underwear, not that I was nervous about Tanya seeing me but I just thought it was common courtesy not to be naked in front of family.  
"So you're hungry huh?" Tanya leaned against the doorframe as Victoria climbed back into bed.  
"Well, can't you see her eyes! It would be freaky if I wasn't so used to it." Tanya laughed at Victoria's comment.  
"Yeah I know what you mean, at least when she changes so do her eyes." Victoria and Tanya laughed together.  
"Hey I'm still hungry here. And quit mocking the eyes will you?!" They both rolled their eyes. Tanya gently leant her head to the side and exposed her neck to me. I narrowed in on the crook of her neck and walked over to her. I cradled her head with one hand and held her shoulder with the other. I felt my fangs elongating and inhaled deeply. I could sense the venom running through my coven leaders, body. The beast inside reared it's head my natural glamour dissolved and my true form exposed itself. I heard Victoria gasp and Tanya relaxed slightly. My fangs suck into Tanya's neck and I began to drink her venom in. A wave of calm spread through me, and I moaned in ecstacy. Nothing better, well perhaps human blood, but that's besides the point. I retracted my fangs after my fill, which wasn't that much either. Tanya straightened herself and watched me closely. 

"Guys, I'm gonna go out for a bit, I wont be too long." They both nodded. I stepped out of bed once again and changed into jeans and a tank top, trainers. I then head out. Once about 15 metres out from the house I felt the itch in my back, I concentrated deeply and my wings sprung from my back and fanned out. Yeah that's right I got wings! As I was about to take off, I heard two people running I crouched defensively and growled. I then noticed in my haste that it was Carmen and Eleazar, my true parental figures. After losing my Fathers after his untimely death during the Volturi's order of execution of the children of the moon, I found my correct place in this new vampire family. Carmen and Eleazar welcomed me with open arms, and minds considering my diet.  
"Off for a fly Bella?" Carmen asked with a smirk on her voice. I nodded.  
"Ahh and you have fed I see! Well at least Kate and Victoria won't be bothering us about the colour of your eyes for a while." Eleazar was always so observant, by now my eyes would of turned back to their bright blue once again. They ran on to the house and I took off. There truly is no better feeling than flying, I have never taken anyone with me before though. Too dangerous and too private. Maybe I would take my mate.

**Alice POV**

****"Are you sure Alice?" Rosalie had hope and pure joy running in her eyes. I had a vision of Tanya telling me that she believed that Rosalie had found her mate. I couldn't see who this mysterious woman was but still I knew it was possible. Me and Rose had a close relationship, which no one expected even Angela was shocked when she found out.  
"Yes I'm sure, I can have Edward confirm it if you would like" a muffled 'it's true Rose' came from downstairs and we giggled.  
"I can't believe it I am going to find my mate after all this time." Rosalie was so excited. I hadn't told anyone but my visions were being quite blurry as of late and this vision of Tanya was the first clear one I had ever since we had decided to move to Denali my visions had been off. I knew Victoria had joined them up in Denali also. I wondered how Angela and Edward would respond to that. THAT would be interesting. I sat in mine and Jasper's room deep in thought. This blank spot in my vision was frustrating me to no means. I felt a familiar wave of calm and a warm pair of arms wrapped around me.  
"I could feel your frustration from a mile away, still not getting through the blank spots then?" Jasper smiled at me and pulled me on to his lap as he sat on our bed. I snuggled into him and sighed deeply.  
"No, and it is clearly the new vampire in Tanya's coven, she must be a shield or something, its annoying to not be able to see what's going to happen with these two members. I'm glad that Jacob has allowed Leah to come with us though. I hope Irina wont mind too much. I know she still harbours a grudge against the pack abut Laurent." Jasper chuckled at my words and I looked at him questionly.  
"Sorry, darling it's just, you worry about the most random of things. It just makes me smile." I pressed my lips to his and he smiled into the kiss. I turned in his lap and straddled his legs. I remembered a vision form earlier that the house would be empty for a few hours. Time to use for us. I felt Jasper's erection through his jeans and knew he ot the same idea. Seems we would be... indisposed for a while...

**Tanya's POV**

I sat in the den in the basement of our house. I was nervous about Carlisle's coven joining ours. I was nervous due to what their reaction may be to Bella. She was a lovely girl and not to mention she was gorgeous. But yet her non-vampire nature may be a sore topic. The fact that the girl could mirror someone's appearance and voice also worried me. She could use it to frighten the Cullens, especially if my dearest sister Kate had anything to do with it. Tomorrow would be an interesting day to say the least. Kate had returned with Emmett earlier and they were playing video games in the room next door. I could hear them arguing and accusing each other. Irina was due back any minute now. As if she knew I was thinking about her, My sister appeared in the doorway.

"Irina so nice of you to grace us with your presence." She laughed and I smirked.  
"Oh shut it Tanya, I know you missed me. The Cullens still coming?" I nodded and she snorted.  
"That should be fun, I wonder how they will react to Bella." I had forgotten that Irina was unaware of Victoria's addition to our coven.  
"And our other new addition." She breathed in deeply.  
"WOW, she smells good, who's that?" I thought that might be the case.  
"That is Victoria, she used to run with Laurent, she's the vampire that tried to harm Angela as a human. But that other vile _thing_ used his gift of manipulation to make her think they were mates. But she realised they weren't and asked for a place here. I gladly accepted, she and Bella are currently exploring each other." Irina growled at the mention of those to together.  
"No worries dearest sister, it is purely sex. We of all people know how hard it is to keep our more, carnal instincts at bay." She smirked at my words.  
"Well Tanya maybe YOU can keep Bella at bay while I meet this Victoria chick. She seems interesting." I nodded and motioned for my sister to sit. I was certainly right this would DEFINITELY be interesting. Just now to wait for the Cullens.

**Victoria's POV**

_I am so glad I am not alone anymore._ The thought kept running on a loop in my head. Bella was still flying somewhere. I was so bored. I headed downstairs, maybe Emmett or Kate or even Tanya may be back. Instead I found Carmen and Eleazar. They smiled at me and nodded.  
"Hey guys, where is everyone?" They both laughed. They knew how bored I got, even for a vampire my attention span is short.  
"Tanya is down in the den with Irina, she just got back, you haven't met her yet, she's part of the trilogy that is the Denali sisters. Kate and Emmet are still out hunting, and Bella is probably still flying, and the three of us are here." I loved hearing Carmen talk, she had a slight Spanish accent, not really strong. I loved it, it was much better than my stupid English accent. I don't mind the fact I sound English, it's just it stands out so much amongst the American accents around here. But everyone in this house is used to it. When the Cullens arrive tomorrow they will have a shock. Well to be fair I think that Bella will shock them more. But still a girl can hope. I stayed with Carmen and Eleazar for a while and decided to go to see Tanya and meet Irina. I headed down the stairs towards the den. I knew they were still here because I could smell Tanya, but it was mixed with the most heavenly scent I have ever smelled. I leant against the doorway and coughed. Tanya looked up and smirked.  
"Ah Victoria, you found no one of interest upstairs? Come in meet Irina." I took a step forward and The woman in front of me spun in her chair, I was transfixed. She stood a couple of inches shorter than me. Her long blonde hair fell just past her chest, which I definitely would not be complaining about. _She's the one!_ My mind screamed at me.  
"Hello." Finally a word came out of my mouth. Tanya smirked and sat down, I could tell she was watching us, but I didn't care.  
"Hi." She replied.  
"Will we go for a walk?" I asked, might as well get to know each other a bit better. The magnificent creature in front of me nodded. And she took my hand and led me out towards the forest. I noticed Bella land out of the corner of my eye and saw her run into the house.

**Bella's POV**

My feet touch the ground. _Ahhhh, thats better._ I run into the living room to see Eleazar and Carmen sat down with Tanya all in a deep conversation.  
"Hey guys! What's going on? I swear I was only gone a small length of time." The three members of my family smiled at me as I sat down and leant into Tanya's embrace. She may be family but she was hot, so we 'knocked boots' every now and again, and other than that we snuggled a lot. What can I say I loved snuggling.  
"Well, my little angel. Seems Irina and Victoria have their mates in one another." I smirked, and then changed my face to disappointment.  
"What is it mi hija?" Carmen asked I gleamed as my smirk grew.  
"Well where am I supposed to get my kicks now mami? I only got Tanya here left!" I threw my arms up in fake exasperation. Carmen and Eleazar chuckled whilst Tanya looked at me and mock growled.  
"You mean to say I am not enough for you angel?" Her tone took a dark seductive tone, her succubus nature shining through.  
"Not at all my love, but will you ever be able to keep up with me my dear?" I teased and she looked shocked, but her eyes darkened to a shade that was undeniably lust. We ran off to test each other's endurances. Many hours later and many, many orgasms I caved. I buried myself nito Tnaya's side as we snuggled she wrapped her arms around me.  
"Well, we surely can't do that when our guests arrive now can we?" I smirked at Tanya and she playfully smacked my arm.  
"No, I guess not. But Bella I do have one thing to ask of you..." she trailed off and shuffled awkwardly next to me and we cuddled. I turned in her arms.  
"What is it? You know I would do anything for you Tan." She smiled at me and sighed happily.  
"When the Cullens arrive would you make yourself scarce for a while?" I was taken aback by her request. Tears filled my eyes.  
"You do not wish for me to meet your family?" My voice was full of sadness, I knew this and she hugged me tighter to her body.  
"It is not that young one. It is just, Edward's mate is still rather cautious about Victoria's presence here, I'm sure that the seer of the Cullen's has seen that Victoria is a part of our coven and Edward would of seen it in her thought. Things may well be very tense at first. I do not wish to introduce you to the Cullens until I am certain they are calm enough to listen. I do not wish them to harm you, Bella." I nodded I understood what they meant, Victoria had explained to me the distress she had caused Edward's mate whilst she was human with her ex, James.  
"okay I'll do it, but I won't stay far so I will still listen in for your signal to allow me to join you all. What form do you want me to be in?" I had many forms I could be. My ability to morph into anybody and imitate their voice was uncanny.  
"Well I suggest no animals, you may be hunted. Perhaps your vampiric form? Rather than your natural form, that would definitely cause distress. Perhaps a vampire that no one would know and then we could slowly explain everything? I am sorry to put so much pressure on you at this time but I just want your safety to be guaranteed, you are an important part of this family now Bella, I wont lose you now." My heart swelled at Tanya's words. Ever since I had lost my parents the only people who had made me feel safe were all of those in the Denali coven, I just hoped the Cullen's would be the same.  
"Don't worry Tanya we will get through this, now let me sleep woman so I can run off before our guests get here." Tanya chuckled and pulled me in close, her chest vibrated as she purred and it sent me off to sleep, just to wait for the next few hours, till The Cullen's arrived.

**A/N: there's the first chapter. I now it's not the best but hey I'm no Shakespeare here okay? My other stories shall be updated soon-ish... hehe loves ya readers!**


End file.
